Cupid's Kiss
by KMK25
Summary: A LilyJames Valentine's Day fic Oneshot. Told from Lily's POVPlease read and review!


Cupid's Kiss

A/N: Hey, this is a Valentine's day oneshot I just wrote. I had the idea in my head and then I sort of forgot that today was Valentine's day so I decided to write it. I hope you all like it and please leave reviews!

Kristin

"Lils, come on Lils you've got to eat something!" a high pitched voice from my right said.

"Anna, would you please leave me alone I'm freaking tired! I was up all night with stupid, idiotic, fucking Potter figuring out things to do for the Valentines dance, which by the way is such a commercial holiday!" I snapped, before putting my head down on the table.

"Oh come on Lily! You went to bed at midnight, you got like seven hours of sleep last night, suck it up." Anna said.

I didn't answer. You probably don't know who "me" is but that's okay, I'm Lily Evans, Hogwarts head girl. My hair is an auburn red, most people say my hair suits my personality, feisty and hot tempered and they're right, I am. Another thing to know about me is that if I don't get my full eight hours of sleep, I'm a bitch to everyone even if you are my best friend, whom Anna happens to be, so don't mess with this red head who happens to be sleep deprived.

I wouldn't be sleep deprived if Potter wasn't such a stupid arse! I tried to get him to work on the dance plans ages in advance, I wish he wasn't the head boy, I hate him so much! Remus Lupin is much better fitted for the job, but my life sucks so of course that wouldn't have happened.

"_James! Focus! We need to get through this! It's getting close to eleven O'clock and I just want to go to bed!" I said, becoming quite irritated at James' lack of desire to plan the dance that would take place the **next** night._

"_Don't worry Lily, it's just a dance we'll decorate the Great Hall tomorrow and then we'll be done." He said without any panic or interest._

"_We can't **just** have a dance!" I said getting upset. "Do you want to be known as the Head students that gave **just **a dance? We need something more, something out of the ordinary!" I said getting excited. _

"_And what, Evans, do you say we do?" James asked in a monotone. I think he was getting annoyed with me but whatever. _

"_We could sell flowers for people to buy for the people they like or are dating!" I said, excited by my idea._

"_They did that last year." James said._

"_Oh, right." I said, feeling stupid. We sat in silence for a few minutes before James said,_

"_What if we made a match maker quiz." _

"_A what?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about._

"_A quiz that will tell you who your soul mate is, we could have a rule that you've got to dance with the person that suits you best!" James said. He was getting excited now._

"_Um, alright." I responded._

_The rest of the night was spent creating the questions the students would have to answer. James put a spell on the papers so that they'd match you with the best person possible. _

"Could I have your attention please." Boomed Dumbeldore's voice. Removing me from my reverie. Instantly, the entire Great Hall went silent. Everyone stopped eating their breakfast and listened to Dumbeldore, he rarely made a speech in the morning, with good reason too, nearly everyone is half asleep, a.k.a. me.

"As you all know, tonight there will be a Saint Valentine's Dance, but your Head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans, decided it would be fun for you all to fill out a form **truthfully**. Based on your answers, you'll be matched up with the person that best suits you. All I ask is that you save one dance for the person you are destined to be with." Dumbeldore said, his light blue eyes twinkling merrily behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Oh wow, that sounds like fun!" Anna said, a huge smile on her face. I merely grunted and continued to sleep on the table.

"Oh come on Lils, wake up, here have some coffee it'll do you some good." Anna said, pouring me a steaming mug of black coffee. I hate coffee. It's gross. I drank it anyway because otherwise I'd be tired for class and we can't have that now can we?

"Hey, Evans." A male voice said a few seats down the table.

"What Potter?" I asked, grimacing, the coffee tasted disgusting

"Hey, no need to look so sour." He said with a laugh.

"I wasn't, I mean I was, but not at you, I mean, well I hate coffee and I need caffeine… oh never mind." I trailed off.

" Okay, I think this matchmaker quiz is going to be a hit."

"Yep, It'll be just like cupid." I said sarcastically.

"Oh Lily, don't be bitter." Anna said, joining our conversation.

"I'm not bitter, but this coffee is bitterer than Snape!" I said with a slight laugh. Hey the caffeine must be kicking in, I'm making jokes!

James and Anna both laughed at my comment, both hating Snape too.

Our Heads of House distributed the papers, and I began to fill mine in.

**Name: **Lily Evans

**Age: **17

**Likes: **sleep, the ocean, music, tall guys, books, writing, chocolate, laughing, green beans  
**Dislikes:** not sleeping, airplanes, heights, Cockroach clusters

**Favorite Classes: **Charms, Potions, Arithmancy

**Background: **Muggle born witch

**Favorite Color: **green, blue

**Favorite Food: **Cheeseburger, pickles, green beans, chocolate, apple pie

Well that was easy enough. I mean, I did know what the questions were since I made them up, but still. We had to hand in our papers you professor McGonagal who said, with a roll of her eyes, she'd figure out whom we are destined for.

Classes went by quickly the rest of the day, and soon, I was in my dormitory getting ready with Anna and the other girls in my year. Anna's normally straight blonde hair was curled into ringlets and left to cascade down her back. She had on a dark blue halter dress with a plunging neckline that reached her mid calf. The dress looked amazing on her and really brought out her dark blue eyes.

I was wearing an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps. The top part of the dress hugged my body, but the bottom part, which came just below my knees, fanned out slightly, so when I spin, it puffs out around me. I didn't want to do anything with my hair, but Anna insisted I do SOMETHING out of the ordinary so she decided she'd style it for me.

After Anna harassed my head, my hair was up in an elegant bun (she knows I can't stand my hair down) with a few curly tendrils falling into my face. It looked really good, even if I didn't want it… Anna also did my makeup, I wasn't planning on wearing any, but she insisted. I now have black eye liner lining my eyes with a pale green shadow on my lids, and some mascara on my already long lashes. I even put on lip-gloss.

Finally, we were ready to go down to the Great Hall. Everyone was so dressed up during the feast. I was afraid I'd spill something on my dress, so I made sure to eat things that were only green, which left broccoli and green beans so I opted for the green beans.

"Ahem" Dumbeldore cleared his throat and stood up. "I have the your perfect matches right here." Dumbeldore said with a beam, and then he began calling out the names of couples.

"Alice McKinnion and Frank Longbottem" The two glanced at each other and smiled, they were already a couple and everyone knew they were perfect for each other so no surprises there.

"Sirius Black and Jenny Andrews" Jenny's a nice Ravenclaw with brown hair and big boobs. Definitely Sirius' type.

A few more names were called until Dumbeldore said,

"Anna Jackstone and Remus Lupin." That isn't very shocking, I mean Anna and Remus have been friends for a while and they'd be good for each other, in my opinion at least.

A few more names were called, and then I heard my name, I wonder who I'll be paired with. Please not Snape, please not Snape. I whispered to myself.

"Lily Evans, and James Potter." Dumbeldore called.

"WHAT" I screamed. Everyone in the great hall looked at me and laughed. Oh whatever, how could anyone think that James and I would be the perfect match? Sure we haven't fought as much as we have is past years, and I sort of have a teeny tiny attraction for him, but James and me for real? That's laughable.

"Yes Miss Evans, you and Mr. Potter." Dumbeldore said, interrupting himself to answer my question. My faced turned as red as my hair and I buried it in my hands. This had to be some kind of joke my life really does suck.

Dumbeldore finally finished calling out all the names and then said; "Would all of the new couples please come onto the dance floor to have a dance?"

I had no choice I'd have to dance with James.

"Come on Evans, it won't be that bad." James said with a sad grin.

I instantly felt bad, I mean yeah, I don't always get along with James, but underneath it all he's a really nice guy. If truth be told, I actually think he's kind of cute and I've sort of had a crush on him since fifth year… He liked me back then, asked me out all the time. I sometimes wonder why I never said yes, I think it's because I thought if I said yes, I'd have to marry him. I know that sounds stupid, but there is just something about James that says "commitment for life". I don't think like that now, I've realized that a date is harmless and rarely do people find their one true love at school. Sometimes I get the feeling that he still likes me. I think if he asked me out again now, I'd say yes, and I sort of wish he would. Unfortunately, I may have just screwed up my chances of that ever happening by my little outburst before. Once again, my life sucks.

We began to dance, it was a slow song and we were rather awkward with each other. Neither of us wanted to get to close to the other, so with enough room for the entire Ministry of Magic to fit between us, we began to dance.

"James, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean it you know." I said, looking into his hazel eyes.

"It's all right Lily you don't have to lie, I know you hate me." James said.

"But I don't!" I protested. "I really don't hate you, it's just, I don't know what it is, I fell something for you, and for the longest time I thought it was hate, but now, I'm not so sure…" I said, cutting myself off.

During our exchange we seemed to be moving closer and closer to each other, still swaying in time to the music.

"So, you don't hate me?" James asked, a hopeful, dopey grin plastered on his face.

"That's right." I said with a smile.

"And you fell something for me that you thought was hate but isn't?" James asked.

"Did I not just say that?" I asked, hoping to not sound irritated.

"You did. Well, you know what they say." James said.

"Actually, I don't know what they say." I said, a smile falling over my lips as I leaned my head against James' shoulder.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." James whispered into my ear.

"I never said I was in love with you." I said, staring intently into James' eyes.

"Yeah, I know, but you will be someday, and hopefully someday soon." James said.

He bent his head, and caught my lips with his own. It was a soft kiss, and it was absolutely perfect. That kiss told me that no matter what, I'd fall in love with James, and he was already head over heels in love with me.

Cupid had finally struck me I'd found the man I was destined to love.

The End

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
